


Warm Evenings

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossdressing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Shopping, san is a cheetah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: San and Mingi goes shopping as Mingi has been invited on a date by Yunho.San goes into heat and demand cuddles and Wooyoung´s tail.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Warm Evenings

Right arm slowly stretching into the air, left arm moving slowly down the left leg and settling on the left shin, right arm stretching over the head, creating a straight line from leg and throughout fingers, back bending as an shoulder moves into towards the spine, muscles moving with the movement. 

Slowly standing up in a fluid movement before bending forward, left leg turning up into the air, left hand wrapping around left knee, spine bending with the left leg straight up in the air, muscles contrasting at the stretch.  
“Sannie” Mingi beams as he walks in on San doing Yoga. “Yes?” San asks as he moves into another position, right leg bend, knee and shin against the matt, left leg stretched out by his side, left palm against the matt, right hand stretched above, and left leg is lifted.  
“Yunho just asked me out on a date” Mingi beams and San looks up at him curiously as he moves into a split.  
“Really, how?” San asks. San may not be one for the dating life, but he certainly was curious about others.  
“Okay so you know how Hoseok asked if I wanted to come over to his and Yoongi´s studio?” Mingi asks and San nods, unable to forget how the younger practically fainted on the spot when Hoseok had invited Mingi to come over to their studio and try out some different things. Mingi is a music major and has impressed a lot, he decided on an alpha dominated subject and on top of that, he has proven to be better than a lot of Alphas.  
Mingi had talked nonstop about it afterwards.  
“So Yunho apparently got a little jealous and now he has invited me to go on a date” Mingi says and San nods. A little jealous would be an understatement, Yunho had been jealous to the degree where he was ready to lock Mingi up in his own room and never let Mingi leave said room.  
“When?” San asks and Mingi blushes.  
“Tomorrow so we need to go shopping” Mingi says and San has pretty much cleaned everything up as soon as Mingi mentioned the word shopping.  
San loves shopping with a capital L.  
San pulls Mingi out of the door, practically sprinting back to their dorm. San needs to shower, change and make himself ready while making sure that his plans to go shopping isn’t going to be interrupted by someone else, which can happen when you are living with seven wolves who are the living embodiment of Moon Moon memes.  
\--  
Mingi and San walks into a store that they both love, it sells everything from leather pants, cute sweaters to skirts. The best thing about the store though is that it doesn’t mind men wearing dresses or look at the cute things.  
“San I´m too big for this” Mingi says looking down at the red plaid skirt, white sweater with pearls, red bralette and white fishnet stockings.  
“No you will look absolutely stunning in that, your red hair, tan skin and long legs in that, I would bang you if it wasn’t for your date with Yunho” San says and Mingi blushes.  
“And Wooyoung” Mingi teases and San turns his head away with a huff.  
“Just try it on” San says and Mingi looks at the clothes for a moment before nodding and tries it on, what one doesn’t do to look good.  
Mingi fumbles a little with the outfit but eventually gets it on. Mingi looks at himself. He had to give it to San, that the colors do look good on him, but he doesn’t know if he should feel beautiful or normal. He had let San in on his secret with loving girl outfits after San had told Mingi that he was scared of love, that the one he loves wouldn’t accept his activism and proud personality, that stops him from bowing to Alpha´s like omega´s often do.  
Mingi pulls the curtain away and looks around, San gone. Mingi grows nervous and starts to look around franticlly for san.  
Three alphas decides to walk up to Mingi making Mingi curl back a little, scared of being seen in this outfit.  
“What an beautiful omega you are, are you alone?” The alpha furthest to the right ask Mingi.  
“He is not alone” San booms coming up besides Mingi, glaring at the three alphas.  
“Oh my another omega, are you two in some freak relationship?” The alpha furthest to the left says.  
“And so what if we are? Not like either one of you are very impressive”  
You see, San has no calm when it comes to people who think they can talk to him like they want just because he is an omega or people abusing their gender to make other people feel less about themselves. He does not tolerate inequality very well and he certainly doesn’t tolerate misogynist idiots who probably wouldn’t know what consent is.  
“Awe baby wouldn’t you rather be with us, you don’t seem to be…” San punches the alpha in the middle, who tries to reach out to Mingi. San punches him in his solar plexus, then the face and then looks at the other two before the alpha can finish his sentence.  
“Either you leave or I call security” San says and the alphas growl, Mingi curling in on his himself, his omega instincts screaming for him to submit. San though, San isn’t submitting, rather he is ready to kick their asses, especially for making Mingi so unfortable.  
San growls right back, his voice sounding more threatening than the Alphas. The alphas eyes widen, and San snaps his teeth at them.  
“Leave” San says demanding and the alphas does as he says, not used to come across an omega who will stand their ground.  
“Mingi sweetie” San spins around fast and looks up at Mingi.  
“T-they” Mingi says and San hums.  
“They are gone” San says and Mingi nods, his hands fumbling nervously with the skirt.  
San pulls back a little and smirk.  
“Where did you go?” Mingi asks and San pulls up a pair of white heels and a white beret.  
“Just finding the last bit of accessory” San says and Mingi eyes the heels.  
“No, I´m going to be freakishly tall” Mingi says.  
“And that is so god damn hot” San says and Mingi whines, San chuckling.  
“Okay let´s see” San does some touch up´s on the outfit and makes Mingi puts on the heels.  
The assistant comes over and she is first met by San.  
“Hey San” she says and San smiles at her.  
Her name is Jennie, she is one of the ones at the shop that San likes the most. She has a good style and she doesn’t judge anyone for wearing what they want, she simply offers advice to those who are unsure. San and her hit it off immediately.  
“You aren’t trying anything on?” Jennie asks San.  
“No I´m here for him” San says and points and Mingi.  
“Oh my, how gorgeous” Jennie says looking at Mingi and Mingi blushes.  
“I know, we are looking for something that he can wears on his date” San says, and Jennie smiles big.  
“What a lucky person whoever you are going on a date with is” Jennie says and Mingi beams at her.  
“Want me to ring it up for you?” Jennie asks and Mingi looks at San nervously and nods as San gives him an encouraging smile.  
Mingi takes the outfit off and gives Jennie the things. Jennie and San goes up to the cashier while Mingi gets dressed again, the two talking about San´s life in a pack and Jennie trying to court Lisa.

\---  
San is tired, bone deep tired. He has just gotten through a entire day of lectures and a couple hours of studying, he is butchered.  
San feels dizzy, he loves his major, he is sure that if he passes and becomes a great journalist, but it can be hard to listen to everything when he is nearing his heat. He wants to write about the things that has become a taboo, he wants to change the view that media has and make it so that people can get news without reading something that isn’t even the journalists view, but some politicians who pays a lot to the bureau. San has his own fashion and lifestyle blog and it has become rather successful. So he is often busy with school, homework, his work, his life so he is on suppressants for three months, then take a break to have one heat and then goes back on.  
Sure, one could skip heats for a longer period of time, but there hasn’t been done a lot of study surrounding it. The doctor told San that he could take suppressants for a long time, because as far as they know, the suppressants wont do much harm, but they can cause an irregular heat, which means that he could suddenly have a heat, he would have to stop taking the suppressants while having his heat, but he would be able to go back on afterwards.  
But San knows that even though he seems confident, he isn’t, he is bashful when it comes to his heat and his sexuality, he is all for empowering people and heats being something that people shouldn’t be ashamed of, but somehow it is different when it concerns himself.  
San quickly heads towards the bathroom to take a shower, the house smelling of Seongwha´s cooking.  
San finishes his shower, wraps a blanket around himself and heads towards the kitchen. He sits down between Jongho and Wooyoung, Wooyoung scratching the back of San´s head.  
San eyes are heavy, his body tired as he tries to eat, but his stomach is upset and doesn’t really want the food.  
“Sannie what’s wrong?” Jongho asks San and San nuzzles into the pub, still unpresented and cute.  
“I think he is nearing his heat” Seongwha says fondly.  
They all know that San in heat is a sight to behold. San in heat loves cuddling and attention and being babied, he just loves to be warm and taken care of. He will kill anyone who tried to have sex with him though, not that he doesn’t want to, there is especially a certain blonde that he is interested in, but he doesn’t trust himself enough, not yet.  
Wooyoung leans in a smells San.  
“His scent has also gotten stronger” Wooyoung says, smelling the warm cinnamon and jasmine smell that belong only to San, there is just something special about it.  
San compared to the others is a cheetah hybrid, the others are wolves. San had been ecstatic when he was accepted by Hongjoong and Seongwha, the two allowing him to live with them. San had been living the park inside a huge Rhododendron shrub, where he had some blankets, moving boxes and his belongings. He met Seongwha and the two had hit it off immediately. Seongwha then found out that San was homeless and living outside. Seongwha had hat a fit, practically dragging San to his and the pack´s house, demanding that San lives with them, saying that San deserves the comfiest and warm home, not living outside where an animal could decide to attack him. San had been skeptical, and it had taken Seongwha some time to fully convince San but he managed.  
Long story short bout their heritage. People have animal heritage, the monkeys are the “normal” humans, then there are felines like San who is a cheetah, but there are people who have domestic cat heritage and shares heritage with lions. Then there are those from pandas, giraffes, dogs and wolves. Monkeys are usually betas but can also be omegas and alphas. Everyone is either an omega, beta or alpha, they have animal heritage and they are male and female, complicated yes, but it works for them.  
San is a cheetah omega, one of the few and very rare, but only because cheetahs usually doesn’t live long enough to reproduce as they are often targeted.  
San of course is wild and fast, flexible and uses it to his advantage especially when dances, he remembers Yeosang complaining about it is unfair that San genetically is more flexible than them and therefor has an advantage so they shouldn’t be compared.  
San obviously didn’t care much, sticking out his tongue and doing a split to annoy Yeosang.  
San was accepted as part of the wolf pack, everyone doting on him as if he was their cub, crying when he became of the dumb and dumber duo with Wooyoung. Sometimes Hongjoong was sure that the two were hyenas with their loud laugher and mischievous antics, but no uh, they weren’t and aren’t, the duo just knows how to entertain each other and have fun together.  
Seongwha had been worried about how the others would react to San and the other way around, but as things went, everyone came to love him.  
San of course a bit shy about his heritage, loved how the others made sure to cuddle him, nuzzle him and they also quickly learned that alpha commands does not work on him. San had hissed and Hongjoong one day, when the alpha had tried to tell San what to do, the feline obviously not listening.  
San much rather be called a cheetah than an omega, but he would prefer to just be called San or as Wooyoung calls him, his little kitten.  
San had screeched and almost clawed Wooyoung´s eyes out, the first time he had called San for kitten, but with Wooyoung´s pestering and their friendship growing then San came to be okay with Wooyoung calling him kitten, but only Wooyoung, no one else., which obviously made everyone else smirk.  
“Kitten?” Wooyoung asks and San looks at him. Wooyoung opens his arms and San crawls into his lap, letting Wooyoung pet him.  
“What do you want to eat?” Wooyoung asks as San nuzzles into his neck, inhaling his scent.  
“Not hungry” San says and Wooyoung massage San´s lower back.  
“Not even for warm cinnamon vanilla oatmeal with honey and cranberries?” Seongwha asks and Wooyoung laughs as he feels San nip at his throat.  
“I think he wants it” Mingi says laughing looking at where San is nipping at Wooyoung´s neck.  
“I go and make it” Seongwha says and stands up, pulling out all of the ingredients and quickly mixing up a bowel. 1 dL oatmeal. ½ tsp vanilla sugar. ½ tsp cinnamon. 2 dL milk. Then some honey and cranberries on top.  
Seongwha gives San the warm oatmeal and San turns around and eats it, still in Wooyoung´s lap and not willing to move at all.  
Small marks are showing up on San´s skin but it isn’t something to be concerned about, they all know that it is because his primal instincts are boiling under his skin because of the heat.  
Wooyoung hugs San letting the omega eat, messaging San´s hips and back occasionally. San can be demanding, but Wooyoung loves it, he loves how San will push anyone away except those he cares for, he loves how San treats the ones he love with care and makes sure everyone knows their worth, not letting them feel like they are worth less then they are. San has a way of making people feel special, because his love is special and everyone in the pack knows that San won’t show his comfortable and vulnerable side to anybody but those who he loves.  
They have watched San grow so much and they sometimes cannot believe how he ones was this extremely shy cat, fast to snap at anyone who startled him. Now, San is like the cutest little kitten ever, with a very demonic side, especially when he decides to knock things over or ruin perfectly good furniture. San can change into a cheetah, he rarely does, but when he does, it is a sight to behold. Dangerous but beautiful, they all know that even in their wolf forms they wouldn’t be able to outrun San´s wrath, if he decided to attack them. 

“Thank you” San says looking at Seongwha with big kitten eyes and Seongwha grins.  
“Anything for you,” Seongwha says and San blushes, leaning back against Wooyoung.  
“Movie night?” Yeosang asks and everyone nods, excitement boiling in everyone.  
San needs attention when he is going into heat and his pack members are willing to give him all of the attention that he needs, all of them loving the sight of San purring in someone’s arms as he enjoys their warmth and scents.  
San turns around and wraps himself around Wooyoung. Wooyoung stands up and lifts San to San´s bedroom.  
“Cuddle me” San says as he is laid down on the bed and Wooyoung nods, giving San a warm smile.  
San´s tail has popped out, the tail moving lazily behind him. Wooyoung eyes the tail and San grins at him, deciding to play a little with Wooyoung.  
Wooyoung´s eyes follow the tail and San makes his tail wrap around Wooyoung´s arm and pulls Wooyoung down.  
Wooyoung lands on the bed and San cuddles into him.  
“Woo, tail out” San says.  
“W-what?” Wooyoung asks startled.  
“Yours are fluffy, I want it” San says and Wooyoung eyes him before making his tail come out.  
San eyes gleam and he moves over and starts stroking the tail, a childish glint in his eyes as he strokes the tail. San looks around and gets up, finding a brush and jumps back on the bed, starting to brush Wooyoung´s tail. Wooyoung lets San play with his tail, knowing that San somehow loves it.  
Wooyoung doesn’t understand him and is embarrassed by it, but he lets San, because that is just how much he loves him.  
Wooyoung lazily scrolls through pinterest, San still totally enraptured by his tail.  
“Hey guys, movie is ready” Yunho says to them and Wooyoung stands up with San, San hands still on his tail. Wooyoung shakes his head. Mingi falls over laughing as he sees Wooyoung disapproving face at San playing with his tail while they are walking. The others follow laughing, San ignoring everyone, because apparently there is nothing as interesting as Wooyoung´s tail.  
“Weren´t we going to watch a movie?” Wooyoung asks and they all laugh before nodding. Wooyoung moving into the nest, pulling San along with him. San sitting himself between Yeosang´s legs, with Wooyoung´s tail in his lap so that he can brush it and stroke it and pet it, San LOVES Wooyoung´s tail, just as much as Wooyoung loves him.  
San grows restless, starting to stretch and curl his legs, his nails clicking against the floor, body trembling with the need to do something.  
Hongjoong sees it and stands up finding some painkillers for San, to help a little with some of the restlessness from the pain.  
Hongjoong hands a cup of water and the painkillers to San who gives him a grateful smile and quickly takes them.  
Hongjoong walks back to Seongwha and plops down besides him, Seongwha gives him a small smile and Hongjoong kisses him.  
San crawls around a little before deciding to lay between Wooyoung´s legs, his head on Wooyooung´s right thigh. Wooyoung pats San and San slowly starts purring, everyone smiling at their cute kitten.  
Wooyoung lifts San into Seongwha and Hongjoong´s lap, San reaching out towards Wooyoung.  
“Just going to get a few things” Wooyoung says and San pouts, nuzzling in between Hongjoong and Seongwha.  
Wooyoung stands up and goes towards the kitchen to get some tea for himself and something to drink and eat for San.  
“When are you going to court him?” Yunho asks, coming up besides Wooyoung.  
“W-what?” Wooyoung asks startled.  
“You heard me, when are you going to court San? The cat is obviously head over heels in love with you” Yunho says and Wooyoung sighs.  
“San is, he is special but I´m a wolf and he, he is so special. You know his species is endangered, I don’t want to cause something that he might regret and what if he doesn’t want me, because I´m not exactly your typical alpha” Wooyoung says and Yunho snorts.  
“Woo you idiot, San doesn’t care about typical, one read at his blog and you know if you were an alpha who suffered from toxic masculinity then he would cut your balls off. And with heritage, I don’t really think that is something that means so much to San, San is a little hesitant yes, but I think that he cares more about personality then heritage. San is a special case true, but he literally searches you out and he fucking purrs in your lap” Yunho says and Wooyoung nods.  
“Maybe your right, but I want to wait, at least until he isn’t in heat” Wooyoung says and Yunho chuckles.  
“That is probably a good idea” Yunho agrees.  
“I hear you asked Mingi out” Wooyoung says, turning the tables around.  
“Well, he is mine” Yunho says and Wooyoung laughs.  
“Doesn’t want to share him with Hoseok and Yoongi?” Wooyoung teases and Yunho shakes his head.  
“No, they are not good enough for him, look at him, he is ethereal” Yunho says and Wooyoung laughs.  
“Sure is, I even heard he went shopping” Wooyoung says and Yunho´s eyes widen.  
“Really, he did?” Yunho asks, blushing a little, his eyes glimmering with hope, hope that Mingi is just as excited about the date as he is.  
“Yup, San went with him” Wooyoung says.  
“Woo” Yunho says seriously.  
“Hmm” Wooyoung hums, looking at his pack mate.  
“We need to go shopping” Wooyoung smirks and nods.  
“Of course,” Wooyoung says and Yunho quickly walks off, Wooyoung laughing at the other alpha, questioning if San would be happy if he asked him out on a date.  
Wooyoung shakes his head and walks into the living room, back to San.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. Please tell me if there is something you like or if there is something you would want. I tried with this one and it is my first A/B/O, so I´m not sure how it turned out.  
> Hope you liked it though.


End file.
